Truth
by Aurora Delilah
Summary: Lily Evans met James Potter for the first time since Hogwarts while she was shopping with Harry. Now Harrys real Father is back, and he wants Harry all to himself.
1. Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with it. If I did, Draco would be ugly.

My name is Harry Potter. Just Harry Potter, no nicknames, no middle names. At least I don't know if I have a middle name. I always pictured having a middle name. Something short, like the rest of my name. Like Harry Tom Potter, or Harry Thomas Potter. I think it sounds kind of cool. Anyways, this is my story. It's not always a happy one, or a sad one, its not even love or hate, but it is my life. And I am stuck with it.

I was born July 31st 1989 to Lily Evans. My mom is a beautiful slender redhead, with sparkling blue eyes. You always figure that redheads would be angry, with a tendency to have exploding anger bursts, but I have never heard my mom swear, let along raise her voice.

She met my father when I was just born. My mom took me to the grocery store, and as she was walking me home she tripped. The groceries went everywhere and I started screaming. Then along came my father, laughing and helping us up. He gathered our groceries and then invited us over to his parents house for dinner. My parents have been inseparable ever since.

I know that James Potter is not my real father. Usually I never care, but lately it's been bugging me. Who is my real father? Does he look like me? Does he sound like me? Some days I want to ask my mom, but I am always scared she'll get mad, and I don't want to hurt her.

I am supposed to start school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a couple months. My parents say it's a really good school, but I am extremely freaked out. I have lived a really sheltered life. My only friend is my fathers best friends son, Teddy. But he's a year younger then me, so he won't even be there to keep me company.

But I guess it'll be okay, after all, I have Dumbledore. He's really cool for an old guy. He's very easy to talk to but it sucks that he knows what I am going to say before I even get to say it.

I hope I am in Gryffindor. My mom and father were both there. It's kind of weird, I mean they went to school with each other for seven years, and yet it took them five years after school ended to meet and fall in love. You would figure they had some whirlwind romance at school by the way they look and talk to each other.

But I don't mind. They are so happy, from what I can see. They never fight, they always joke around, laugh, and hold hands. All their pictures are perfect.

But things do always stay perfect. You never expect your life to be torn to shreds in the span of five minutes. But that's what happened. I was sleeping soundly, when I heard my father start screaming.

"Lily! LILY HE'S HERE!" James ran into Harry's room. Not giving Harry any time to react, he opened a panel in the floor and levitated Harry into the room below.

"Silencio." James muttered as he wiped tears from his eyes. "It'll be okay Harry, just don't leave here until someone comes and gets you." James whispered. Harry nodded, unsure of what his father was talking about. James patted Harry's head and with one last glance shut the panel to Harry's hideout. Harry could hear his parents screaming at each other and muttering protective spells.

"James! James WHERE ARE YOU?" Harry could hear his mother screaming frantically. James footsteps resonated through the floor, and Harry wondered how long this hideout he was trapped in has been in his room.

"Im coming Lily, don't worry!" A window smashed and suddenly everything went quiet. Harry tried to scream but no sound came out. He heard footsteps pacing the living room. Then it all began.

"Where is my son?" a raspy voice demanded but no one replied. "I said, WHERE IS MY SON." crashes sounded and muffled yelps were heard

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lily, Flower, where is my son?" the intruder demanded. Lily looked him up and down. His shaggy black hair was a mess, and his black robes shook with every word he spoke. She looked him in the eyes and stayed silent. "Is that how it is going to be Flower"? Eleven years later and you still won't talk to me? Well how about this?" the man pointed his wand at James and screamed. "Crucio!" James started twitching uncontrollably and shrieked.

"NO! PLEASE! NOT JAMES! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily screamed, tears running down her face. "I'll tell you." the man released James and James turned to Lily.

"Lily, don't tell him anything. I would rather die than give our son to this, this murderer." James spat.

"SILENCE!" the man roared. "He is not your son you insolent excuse for a wizard." Once more the man raised his wand to James. "CRUCIO!" he hollered. James screamed in agony as tremors flew through his body.

"No, James please. Stop this! You're insane, please don't hurt him." the man laughed.

"You want me to stop hurting him? Yet for eleven years, you've been hurting me? You ran from me, with out son, and than moved in with this," he flicked his wand again and James screamed louder." and never let me see my son, or my wife." at this point, he released James.

James was gasping for breath. He looked at the man and then he looked at Lily.

"No wonder she ran from you. Who wants to be married to someone sick like you." the man turned to look at James, who held his ground.

"Sick?" the man questioned."Me? Sick? Oh no, James Potter," he spat the word venomously. "I am not the sick one. You are the sick one. You are the one that took in a woman and a son, and lead a life of lies. I bet my Flower over there wasn't as honest as you think." the man turned to look at Lily. "Lily, what is your last name?" he asked curiously.

"Evans." she replied confidently. The man laughed.

"Not your birth name, Right now, what is your ast name at this exact moment." the man returned viciously.

"Potter." she told the man.

"Wrong." he pointed his wand at James yet again. "Sectumsempra." James screamed as gashes appeared all over his body. The man yelled above James. "You are not a Potter, you are not even an Evans. I think my job here is done for the night. But don't worry Lily Flower. If you tell me your last name next I come, I just might let James here live." With that final word, the man turned and left.

Authors Note: I thought of this randomly on the bus the other day. Any thoughts on who you think the father is would be appreciated. Im interested in who you think it is. And yes, I know that the age for Teddy is not right, but I have aged him to suit my purposes here. R&R!


	2. The Outbursts

Chapter Two/Deux/2

Lily ran to James. She conjured up some cloths and water, and got to work cleaning him up.

"Lily." James muttered. Lily ignored him, and kept cleaning. "Lily." he repeated, and grabbed her wrist. "What was he talking about?" James questioned. Lily stuttered.

"Nothing James, he was just being stupid. He's insane, you know that" Lily finished cleaning him up, and vanished the dirty water and cloths. "Now, let's go get Harry."

They walked upstairs, Lily supporting James, as she pushed open the door. Lily screamed in agony at the thought of Harry gone. Harry's room had been completely torn apart. The mattress was on the other side of the room, the pillows underneath the window, and the curtains layered on top of the pillows. James rushed to clear the floor. He looked around, but could not find the loose floor board.

"Harry," James whispered cautiously. "Harry, you need to show yourself. It's your dad, it's me, James. Unlock the floorboards Harry." James put his ear to the floor. He heard nothing.

"HARRY!" Lily screamed. She threw herself down on the floor and pounded with her fists. "HARRY POTTER YOU OPEN THIS FLOOR RIGHT NOW!" Just then, a tiny piece of paper slipped through the floorboards, and nudged Lily's hand. _What is my middle name?_ It read. James and Lily looked at the paper, and then at each other in shock. The paper shook, drawing their attention, the words became bolder. _**What is my middle name?**_ Lily swallowed. "Harry, just come out please." she asked, exasperated. "We'll talk about everything when you get out here. I am going to the kitchen. I will bake some cookies. I will call you when they're done. You better come down and talk to me then. None of this paper bullshit." Lily glared at the floor and turned away. She turned back to James. "Don't you dare tell him anything." she mouthed

* * *

Harry knew he pushed his mother too far. But he had to have some kind of clue as to who his father was. Especially with the scene that just happened downstairs. He had trapped himself in the room under the floorboards so that no one could get to him. But by doing so, he barricaded himself from his parents. Then he thought of the letter. Using his new wand, he ran it across part of the floorboard, and sent the note to his parents. Harry thought it was genius. But then he heard Lily swear, and he knew that the spells he found in the old attic book were not helping him. (A/N: the spells Harry was talking about were the spells he used to seal the board and send the note through)

"Harry." James snapped Harry out of his reverie. "Harry, you need to come out. I've taken off all the protective charms. You need to open the floorboards. If I have to do it, it will not be pleasant for you." Harry pondered what to do, feeling angry, he muttered.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my real father." He stopped caring about what he said and did. All of the sudden, the floor boards were wrenched from the floor, and harry was blinded by the light that surrounded James. He levitated Harry from the alcove in the floor.

"How dare you," James whispered. "I have been you father for eleven years, a lot longer than that scumbag who made you.. I took care of you when you were sick, I bathed you and fed you. I kept a roof over your head, and food in your mouth. And what did you so called real father do? Absolutely nothing. He doesn't care about you Harry, if he did, him and your mom and you would all be one happy family, and I would be off playing Quidditch for Ireland. So don't try that with me ever again, because he doesn't love you. I do." James took a deep breath. "Your mothers cookies should be ready soon. You better come downstairs and talk with her." with those final words, James turned around and walked downstairs.

Harry sat on the upended mattress. He thought about his real father, and finally agreed with James. Why did Lily his real father? Why hasn't he come looking for him before?

* * *

"Please, tell me he didn't actually say that/" Lily told James as she wiped the counter.

"Yes, sadly." James whispered. Tears gathered in Lily's eyes as she thought of her only son talking like that to her love.

"The nerve of him. I am going to have to talk to him about that. Harry!" She hollered up the stairs. "Cookies!"

--

Authors Note: Okay, I hope the whole Lily making cookies didn't confuse you guys. I was just drawing from something I do when I get stressed and I need to get away from a situation. Which is baking.

Thanks to reviewers!:

Befread

MoveBitch ( I like your name)

alianna-kyprioth

torgrim

Isabelle Eir

And to those that added Truth to their Alert list!:

Befread

Isabelle Eir

Jewl4Life

LaughingManiac

alianna-kypioth

zoesbeansmommy

Review please!


End file.
